elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quests (Morrowind)
This page lists the various Quests nal s Guild Quests(Ald'ruhn) (Speak to LONG LIVE AEGUKKE DPRK #(Ald'ruhn) #The Chronicles of Nchuleft #A Potion from Skink-in-Tree's-Shade #Steal Chimarvamidium #Huleen's Hut #Return Chimarvamidium #Dwemer Tube from Arkngthunch-Sturdumz #Nchuleftingth Expedition #Scarab Plans in Mzuleft #Bethamez Skink-in-Tree's-Shade's Quests (Sadrith Mora) #Escort Tenyeminwe #Vampires of Vvardenfell, Vol II #Meeting with a Wise Woman #Kill Necromancer Telura Ulver #Ash Ghoul Soul #Galur Rithari's Papers Trebonius Artorius's Quests (Vivec City) *Mystery of the Dwarves *Kill Telvanni Councillors Miscellaneous Mages Guild Quests *A Wizard's Staff *Arch-Mage *I'm NOT a Necromancer! Thieves Guild Quests Banner]] Joining the Thieves Guild Sugar-Lips Habasi's Quests (Balmora) #Diamonds for Habasi #Nerano Manor Key #Ra'Zhid's Dwemer Artifacts #The Vintage Brandy #Free New-Shoes Bragor #Master of Security Aengoth the Jeweler's Quests (Ald'ruhn) #Loot the Mages Guild #Redoran Master Helm #Naughty Gandosa #Withershins #Retrieve Scrap Metal #Darts of Judgement Big Helende's Quests (Sadrith Mora) #Potion Recipe #The Grandmaster's Retort #Wizard for Hire #Redoran Cookbook #Felen's Ebony Staff Gentleman Jim Stacey's Quests (Vivec City) #Find Brother Nads #Speak with Percius #The Bitter Cup #Hrundi's Lover #The Brothers Ienith #Kill Hard-Heart Tribunal Temple Quests Banner]] Prerequisite #Seven Graces Tuls Valen (Ald'ruhn) #Compassion #False Incarnate #Pilgrimage to Maar Gan #Dark Cult in Hassour Endryn Llethan (Vivec City) #Disease Carrier #Silent Pilgrimage #Shoes of St. Rilms #Foul Cult Beneath St. Delyn Canton Tharer Rotheloth (Molag Mar) #Cure Lette #Pilgrimage to Mount Kand #Necromancer in Mawia #Slay Raxle Berne Uvoo Llaren (Ghostgate) #Cure the Outcast Outlander #Food and Drink for the Hermit #Hair Shirt of St. Aralor #Cleaver of St. Felms #Crosier of St. Llothis Archcanon Tholer Saryoni (Vivec City) #Malacath of the House of Troubles #Mehrunes Dagon of the House of Troubles #Molag Bal of the House of Troubles #Sheogorath of the House of Troubles #Ebony Mail Morag Tong Quests Banner]] Until the Nerevarine becomes the Morag Tong Grandmaster, all quests will given by Eno Hlaalu: Writs *Writ for Ferurern Oran *Writ for Odaishah Yasalmibaal *Writ for Toris Saren *Writ for Sarayn Sadus *Writ for Ethal Seloth *Writ for Idroso Vendu *Writ for Guril Retheran *Writ for Galasa Uvayn *Writ for Mavon Drenim *Writ for Tirer Belvayn *Writ for Mathyn Bemis *Writ for Brilnosu Llarys Special Quests *Threads of the Webspinner *A Contact in the Dark Brotherhood *Recover the Belt of Sanguine Fleetness *Ultimatum for Movis Darys *Ultimatum for Carecalmo *Recover the Ring of Sanguine Subline Wisdom *Kill Durus Marius *Kill Severa Magia *Become Grandmaster Grandmaster Writs Once the Main Quest has been completed, and the Nerevarine has been promoted to Grandmaster of the Morag Tong, they can access the following quests by talking to any of the Morag Tong Masters in their guildhalls: *Writ for Larrius Varro *Writ for Baladas Demnevanni *Writ for Dram Bero *Writ for Mistress Therana Imperial Cult Quests Banner]] All quest givers are located in Ebonheart's Imperial Chapels. Synnolian Tunifus's quests *Gathering Marshmerrow *Gathering Muck *Gathering Willow Anther *Gathering Scrib Jelly *Gathering Corkbulb Root *Gathering Rat Meat *Gathering Netch Leather Iulus Truptor's quests *Alms from Skyrim Mission *Alms from Argonian Mission *Buckmoth Alms *Shirt and Vest for Harvest's End *Brandy for the Fundraising Dinner *Donation from Cunius Pelelius *Pledge from Canctunian Ponius Kaye's quests *Missing Limeware *The Haunting *Thelsa Dral the Witch *The Silver Staff of Shaming *Restless Spirit Lalatia Varian's Quests *Ring in Darkness *Boots of the Apostle *Ring in Darkness *Ice Blade of the Monarch *The Scroll of Fiercely Roasting *Skull-Crusher Imperial Legion Quests Darius's Quests (Gnisis) #Widow Vabdas' Deed #Gnisis Eggmine #Rescue Madura Seran #Rescue Ragash gra-Shuzgub #Talos Cult Conspiracy Imsin the Dreamer's Quests (Buckmoth Legion Fort) #Drinar Varyon's Dwemer Artifacts #Rescue Joncis Dalomax #Maiden's Token Radd Hard-Heart's Quests (Moonmoth Legion Fort) #Retrieve Scrap Metal #Rescue Jocien Ancois #Rescue Dandsa #Breeding Netch #Sorkvild the Raven Frald the White's Quests (Ebonheart) #Courtesy #Honthjolf the Traitor #Suryn Athones' Slanders #Saprius Entius Varus Vantinius's Quests (Ebonheart) #Lord's Mail #Grandmaster Duel Great House Quests House Redoran Quests Banner]] Neminda's Quests (Ald'ruhn) #Hostile Mudcrabs #Deliver Cure Disease Potion #Find Mathis Dalobar #Retrieve Founder's Helm #Trouble with Bandits #Guard Sarethi Manor Theldyn Virith's Quests (Ald Velothi) #Old Blue Fin #Shalk in Ashimanu Mine #Kagouti Den #Shishi Report #Kill Gordol Athyn Sarethi's Quests (Ald'ruhn) #Rescue Varvur Sarethi #Clear Varvur Sarethi's Name #Ondres Nerano's Slanders #Shurnibaal Smugglers #The Mad Lord of Milk #Challenge Bolvyn Venim Lloros Sarano's Quests (Ald'ruhn) #Ash Statues #Find Fedris Tharen #Find Beden Giladren #Recover Shields from Andasreth Faral Retheran's Quests (Vivec City) #Meril Hlaano's Slanders #Redas Tomb #Rothis Nethan's Duel #Slay Dagoth Tanis #Kill Reynel Uvirith #Slay Raynasa Rethan Tuveso Beleth's Quests (Ald'ruhn) #Escort to Koal Cave #Armor Repair Debts Various Redoran Councillor Quests #Morvayn Manor #Taxes from Gnisis #Nalvilie Saren #Evidence of Corruption #Shut the Mines Down #Miner Arobar's Support Building Redoran Stronghold *Redoran Stronghold House Hlaalu Quests Banner]] Nileno Dorvayn's Quests (Balmora) #Disguise – Steal orders from Neminda #Alchemical Formulas #Inanius Egg Mine – Kill the Queen in this egg mine near Suran #Guar Hide Squeeze #Delivery for Bivale Teneran #The Death of Ralen Hlaalo #Ebony Trade Edryno Arethi's Quests (Vivec City) #Bank Courier #Murudius Flaeus' Debt #Escort Tarvyn Faren #Kill Telvanni at Odirniran #Exterminator #Ashlander Ebony #The Shipwreck Prelude #Guard Ralen Tilvur Crassius Curio's Quests (Vivec City) #An Admiring Sponsor #Velfred the Outlaw #Kill Banden Indarys #Bero's Support #Kill Reynel Uvirith Odral Helvi's Quests (Caldera) #Sealed Orders #The Caldera Spy #Erroneous Documents #Rent and Taxes #Shipment of Ebony Ilmeni Dren's Quests (Vivec City) #Literacy Campaign #The Twin Lamps #Free Hides-His-Foot Duke Vedam Dren's Quests (Ebonheart) #Control the Ordinators #Dealing with Orvas Dren Building Hlaalu Stronghold *Hlaalu Stronghold House Telvanni Quests Banner]] Raven Omayn's Quests (Sadrith Mora) *Retrieve Muck *Black Jinx Arara Uvulas' Quests (Sadrith Mora) *Retrieve Sload Soap *Staff of the Silver Dawn Felisa Ulessen's Quests (Sadrith Mora) *New Clothes *Slave Rebellion Baladas Demnevanni's Quests (Gnisis) *Dwemer Books *Dahrk Mezalf Mallam Ryon's Quests (Sadrith Mora) *Three Questions for Baladas Demnevanni *Mission to Nchuleft Galos Mathendis's Quests (Sadrith Mora) *Coded Message *Cure Blight *Daedra Skin Mistress Therana's Quests (Tel Branora) *Auriel's Bow Master Dratha's Quests (Tel Mora) *Flesh Made Whole Master Aryon's Quests (Tel Vos) *Convince Baladas Demnevanni *Mudan-Mul Egg Mine *Wizard Spells *Odirniran *Mages Guild Monopoly *Shishi *Recruit a Mouth *Kill Raynasa Rethan *Kill Banden Indarys *Archmagister Gothren Fast Eddie's Quests (Sadrith Mora) *Ring of Equity *Amulet of Unity Building Telvanni Stronghold *Telvanni Stronghold Daedric Quests *Azura's Quest *Boethiah's Quest *Malacath's Quest *Mehrunes Dagon's Quest *Mephala's Quest *Molag Bal's Quest *Sheogorath's Quest Vampire Quests Clan Aundae *Blood Ties *The Vampire Hunter Clan Berne *The Blood of the Quarra *The Vampire Merta Clan Quarra *The Cult of Lord Irarak *The Quarra Amulet Vampire Miscellaneous Quests *A Cure for Vampirism *Blood for Mistress Dratha *Dust of the Vampire *Murder Rimintil *Shashev's Key *The Boy Who Would Be Undead *The Imprisonment of Mastrius *The Weary Vampire Miscellaneous quests There are also a number of miscellaneous quests that can be undertaken in . These can be found by exploring Vvardenfell, and talking to the many characters encountered. Towns Ald'ruhn *Hannat Zainsubani *Ienas Sarandas *Strange Man at Gindrala Hleran's House Ebonheart *Dredil's Delivery *The Client List *Liberate the Limeware *The Price List Gnisis *Hentus Needs Pants *The Man Who Spoke to Slaughterfish Hla Oad *Rabinna's Inner Beauty *Fjol the Outlaw Pelagiad *Ahnassi, a Special Friend *The Silver Bowl Sadrith Mora *Gateway Ghost Seyda Neen *Fargoth's Ring *Fargoth's Hiding Place *Vodunius Nuccius *Death of a Taxman Suran *The Drunken Bounty Hunter *Sleepers Awake *Umbra Tel Branora *A Bounty for Trerayna Dalen *The Beauty and the Bandit Vivec City Vivec, Temple Canton *Mysterious Killings in Vivec *A Rash of Insults Vivec, Foreign Quarter *An Apothecary Slandered Vivec, Foreign Quarter *Roland's Tear *Free the Slaves *The Bad Actor Vivec, St. Delyn Canton *An Invisible Son Vivec, Redoran Canton *The Dwemer's Bone Vivec, St. Olms Canton *The Short Unhappy Life of Danar Uvelas *The Enchanter's Rats Vivec, Telvanni Canton *Nord Burial Imperial Forts Moonmoth Legion Fort *Fjol the Outlaw *Larrius Varro Tells a Little Story Tel Vos *Trade Mission to the Zainab Ashlanders Ahemmusa Camp *Dreams of a White Guar Urshilaku Camp *Kurapli Seeks Justice Erabenimsun Camp *Search for Her Father's Amulet Regions Ascadian Isles *A Man and His Guar *An Escort to Molag Mar *Nels Llendo *The Angry Trader *The Beauty and the Bandit *The Scholars and the Mating Kagouti *The Fields of Kummu *Tul's Escape *Vassir-Didanat Ebony Mine Ashlands *A Lucky Coin *Divided by Nix-Hounds *Lead the Pilgrim to Koal Cave *Viatrix, The Annoying Pilgrim Azura's Coast *Widowmaker Bitter Coast *A Falling Wizard Grazelands *Girith's Stolen Hides Molag Amur *Marsus Tullius' Missing Hides *The Runaway Slave Sheogorad *Thelas' Pillows West Gash *Aeta Wave-Breaker's Jewels *Favors for Orcs *Kidnapped by Cultists *Pemenie and the Boots of Blinding Speed *Recovering Cloudcleaver *The Corpse and the Skooma Pipe *The Lady's Ring *The Man Who Spoke to Slaughterfish *The Paralyzed Barbarian *The Sad Sorcerer *The Shirt of His Back *The Weapon Delivery Plug-ins *Master Index *Helm of Tohan *Siege at Firemoth See also *Quests (Tribunal) *Quests (Bloodmoon) * Category:Morrowind: Lists Category:Quests